Reunión de Exalumnos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Two-shot/AU/ El grupo de amigos de Logan de secundaria decide hacer una reunión de exalumnos después de 2 años y medio de no haberse visto. ¿Qué pasará cuándo se entere de algo interesante sobre uno de sus mejores amigos y el chico que le gustaba?
1. Chapter 1

Primer two-shot y segundo escrito publicado del año!

–De acuerdo, ¿entonces quedamos así?

–Sip. Los espero en mi casa a la 1.30pm.

–De acuerdo. Les diré a James y Camille, ah, y buscaré las películas.

–¡Genial! ¡ESTO VA A SER MUY DIVERTIDO!

Reí –¡Claro que sí! Te llamaré si necesitamos algo más. Hasta luego, Carlitos.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Los veré mañana!

–Sí.– colgué y respiré ondo.

Dejé el celular sobre mi escritorio y tomé agua de mi botella junto a mí. Hablar a cada rato me está dejando sin voz. Estaba a punto de dejarme caer en mi silla acolchonada cuando mi celular volvió a sonar. Era un mensaje. Decidí ignorarlo un momento. Cerré los ojos y me intenté relajar.

Estaba organizando una reunión de exalumnos con mi grupo de la secundaria, y era cansado. Estaba constantemente recibiendo llamadas de todos para ponernos de acuerdo. Tampoco éramos muchos, pero alguien tenía que poner orden y yo era el único con paciencia para eso. Esto quedaba así: sería en casa de Carlos mañana porque era el único que no se cambiaba constantemente de casa y era lo bastante grande para todos, aunque no éramos muchos, sabíamos que iba a ser un desmadre y necesitábamos un espacio grande para hacer estupideces. Además, todos conocíamos su casa. James vendrá a mi casa en una hora después del viaje desde Nueva York a California. Súper largo. Mañana a medio día pasaríamos recogiendo a Camille en su casa y pasaríamos el rato hasta la 1.30 y de ahí, vamos donde Carlos. Él, y probablemente Kendall y Jo estarían ahí. Tenía todo perfectamente calculado.

Escuché mi celular sonar unas cuatro veces más. Gruñí y lo agarre. Eran 5 mensajes nuevos de James. James era mi segundo mejor amigo (el primero era Carlos) y ellos son increíbles para mí, pero James nunca fue muy apegado a mí. Yo siempre era el que quedaba atrás cuando salíamos los tres.

«Oye, Logan. Estoy en el taxi. Llego en 20 minutos.»

«Hey, ¿Has hablado con los chicos? Ya sabes, Kendall y Jo.»

«Le dije a Carlos que les preguntara de nuevo sí realmente iban a ir.»

«¿Puedes hacerlo tú? ¿Escribirle a Kendall si irán? Lo haría yo, pero no quiero parecer muy insistente y... me da un poco de vergüenza. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablo con él. No le digas que yo pregunté.»

«¿Logan? ¿Estás ahí?»

¿Vergüenza? ¿Desde cuando al gran James Diamond sufría de vergüenza? Esto estaba raro. La primera vez que lo conocí, estaba cantando en el coro de su iglesia. Y la última vez que supe de él era que estaba terminando y dos empresas le habían ofrecido un contrato de modelaje entre un año y medio y tres años. ¿Qué le estaba pensando?

Abrí la mensajería y escribí un mensaje a Kendall. Me sentí un poco raro al comienzo, en la secundaria yo solía estar perdidamente enamorado de él, me ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba, me sudaban las manos y, rayos, parecía una chica hormonal completamente... enamorada. El último año acepté que nunca le gustaría o tendríamos algo (aunque Carlos y otro amigos en primer año, decían que él se enamoró de mí, nunca lo creí), él iría a otra universidad y yo también. Nos volvimos amigos el último año, prefería mil veces ser solo amigos, y con el tiempo dejó de gustarme y caer perdido por él. Hacían dos meses que había mensajeado con él sobre el estreno de temporada de nuestra serie favorita (me di cuenta de que también le encantaba por un comentario que hizo en Facebook y siempre le gustaba lo que yo comentaba). Pero me sentía sorprendido de que tuviéramos más que solo esa serie favorita en común. Nos gustaba la misma música, los mismos cantantes y bandas, los mismos lugares de comida rápida, películas, actores y actrices. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, aún me sentía un poco nervioso, pero ya solo lo quería como amigo. Fueron varios años cayendo en él.

«Hey, Kendall. Carlos te contó sobre la "reunión". Es mañana a la 1.30»

Luego le contesté a James:

«Sí, está bien. Ya lo hice.»

En unos segundos me contestó:

«¡Genial! No le dijiste que yo preguntaba, verdad?»

«No, James. Tranquilo.»

«¡Oh, gracias!»

«Está bien. Ahm... ¿puedo preguntar qué pasó?»

«No. Bueno, sí... Hmm mejor no. ¿Sabes? Es complicado. Te contaré en la reunión.»

«Uhm... Ok.»

«¡Oh, está bien! ¡Te diré!»

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando James. Está muy raro. Hace casi 2 años y medio que no lo veía y sabía que más de uno de nosotros iba a cambiar tanto en físico como en... ¿el interior? Como sea, James estaba extraño y me empezaba a asustar.

«Oye, ¿Jo también va a ir?»

«James, ¿qué rayos te pasa?»

Y en solo segundos me estaba llamando. Esta será una larga tarde. Pero al menos podía oír su voz después de tanto tiempo.

[…]

«¿Quién eres? ¡Oh, Logan! Sí. Jo y yo estábamos pensando en que llevar. ¿A la 1.30? ¿Y quiénes van?»

Volví a leer el mensaje de Kendall por quinta vez. Después de lo de James, no sé si mentirles a Jo y Kendall que la reunión se "canceló" para seguir hablando con James sobre eso o... solo contestarle y fingir frente a ellos que no sé nada sobre lo que... está... pasando...

Podría bien seguir hablando con James sobre eso mañana. Me tiene intrigado, y por alguna razón también dolido. Pero también no había visto a los chicos hace mucho y tal vez ésta sería mi única oportunidad, y no quería arruinarlo.

Esto es lo que pasa: Los 4 años que James estubo estudiando con nosotros en Minnesota después de cambiarse de cuidad y escuela y secundaria unas 300 millones de veces, al final pasó los últimos años de secundaria en Minnesota con nosotros y apenas llegó, cayó locamente enamorado de Jo. Le regalaba chocolates, flores, la invitaba a salir y ella solo lo rechazaba, pero en forma gentil, sin humillaciones o cosas que lo hicieran sentir mal. Pero James seguía ahí insistiendo en que fueran algo más que amigos. Y nunca pasó. A finales del último año él llegó a mi casa en la noche a decirme que Jo le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él también el último año, pero ella iría a vivir y estudiar a Miami con sus primas y James había conseguido una oportunidad en Nueva York y ella no quería ninguna relación a distancia, entonces tenía que olvidarse de ella. Cosa que James no hizo.

La cuestión es que en los últimos dos años de no vernos, la señora Knight le dijo que Kendall también estaba viviendo en Nueva York y le dijo un montón de cosas más. Yo todavía me sentía dolido y extraño por eso. La señora Knight le dijo que Kendall estaba enamorado de él desde que llegó y que James sería un increíble yerno para ella. Que en verdad aprobaba una relación con su hijo y lo que más quería antes de morir era verlos a los dos casados.

Kendall le había puesto algunos mensajes y le hacía llamadas de consuelo cuando Brook y el papá de James pelearon hasta divorciarse, James estaba destrozado y Kendall lo llamaba constantemente durante un mes entero. James se sintió mejor y empezó a enamorarse de él. Primero Jennifer lo tenía nervioso y confundido con sus mensajes y llamas sobre Kendall, pero después se sintió halagado y soñador.

Y pensar que hacía solo unos años cuando el papá de Kendall todavía seguía vivo hablaba sobre que sería linda pareja con Kendall y quería un futuro junto a su hijo. Incluso le decía a mi mamá y entre los dos me hacían ponerme rojo con sus idas de Kendall y yo. Tal vez los chicos tenían razón sobre que le gustaba a Kendall en primero...

A quién engaño, jamás le gustaría a Kendall, era obvio que solo lo decían para tener tema de conversación y verme sonrojar con pensamientos de gran disparate.

¡Oh! ¿Y saben algo asombro? A Jo todavía le gusta James. Osea que sip, tenemos un triángulo amoroso en el grupo. Genial, ¿no?

«¿Quién eres? ¡Oh, Logan! Sí. Jo y yo estábamos pensando en que llevar. ¿A la 1.30? ¿Y quiénes van?»

Leí otra vez el mensaje de Kendall y todavía no sabía que decirle. Creí que ya había superado esto, no me gusta, no me atrae, además, hace DEMASIADO que no lo veía y... me sentía tonto. Me sudaban las manos, pero era un nervio como cuando estás esperando lo inesperado, algo que podía decir mucho en tu futuro. Era adrenalina. Y todo por una persona.

«Bueno, obviamente Carlos, porque es su casa. Camille, James, creo que Dak.»

«Oh, claro. Yo XD»

Ok, es muy sutil y amistosos. Porque... después de todo, somos amigos, ¿verdad? O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, ninguno (al menos yo ya no) nos gustamos. Aunque bien sé que jamás le gusté ni gustaré. James es mil veces más apuesto que yo. Más de 5 excompañeros y 9 excompañeras de sus antiguas escuelas estaban enamorados de él. A mí con costo mi abuela me decía que me veía bien.

«¡Genial! ¡Jo y yo iremos!»

«Jajaja ustedes dos son inseparables.»

«Jaja sí. Jo es como mi hermana menor, tú sabes. Nunca la dejaría.» Y era verdad.

Se conocían desde el kínder y era una amistad inseparable. Kendall siempre la defendía y más cuando ella empensaba a salir con Jett Stetson y él le hablaba feo a Jo. Kendall era como su hermano mayor, sin embargo, ninguno se gustaba y demostraban siempre que eran como familia de sangre realmente. Una de la mayoría de razones por las que Jo me agradaba muchísimo.

«Sí. Es muy cariñoso de tu parte, Kendall.»

«jaja gracias. Igual tú con Carlos. En fin, llevaremos nachos y alguna película porno.»

Enrojecí. «¿Qué?»

«Jajaj es broma lo de la película. Pero los nachos sí se quedaban. Jo consiguió queso extraña.»

«¡Ay, no! ¡Tú y tus bromas! Creí que habías madurado, K.»

«¡Nunca! Solo aprendí bromas para mayores. ¡La maldad nunca descansa! XD»

«XD Eres horrible!»

«Espera mañana.»

Sonreí y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. «Está bien.»

«Bueno. ¿Te veo a ti y a los demás a la 1.30?»

«Sip.»

«De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Lo.»

Sonreí más mientras veía la pantalla de mi teléfono iluminar la habitación que se oscurecía por el atardecer. Me sentía feliz por mi avance con Kendall. Esto podría llevarnos a ser buenos amigos como nunca lo imaginé. Ni lo hago todavía. Sería increíble.

Pero entonces me recordé de James. Tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos. Me sentía mal por que Kendall estuviera enamorado de él, era de esperarse por el cuerpo y cabello de James, pero... ¿por qué Kendall? Me empecé a sentir nervioso por mañana.

Mientras James estaba en un triángulo amoroso, yo había aceptado hace un mes mis probabilidades y (y a como iba todo) futuro de morir solo y nunca encontrar a alguien. Algunos tienen suerte, otros... simplemente son Logan Mitchel. Y yo, amigos míos, soy Logan Mitchell. El tipo con la peor suerte en las relaciones. No he tenido ninguna y ya casi tengo 21.

Apagué el celular y la pantalla se puso negra al fin. Suspiré y me recosté en el respaldar de mi silla de oficina. No me gusta ser negativo y por eso intento evitar cualquier pensamientos malo lo más que pueda. Y lo bueno de todo esto es que, Kendall y yo somos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter!

–Fue una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras estabas atascado en el tráfico.– reí mientras ponía las maletas de James a un lado del mueble del tele. En un rato le ayudo a meterlas al cuarto de invitados, están muy pesadas.

–Lo fue.– río –Tengo hambre.

–Bien,– caminé donde él –la pizza llegará en cualquier momento.– el timbre de la puerta sonó. Fui hacia ahí mientras hablaba –Ve a la cocina y trae dos platos, en la refri hay latas de refresco.– asintió y se marchó.

Abrí la puerta y saludé al chico, saqué mi billetera, pagué y le di propina, agarré la pizza y lo despedí diciendo gracias. James estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa de centro y sentándose en el sofá. Me vio con la pizza y sonrió.

–Oh, gracias hombre.

Sonreí y puse la caja en la mesa y la abrí. Me senté junto a él y me pasó una lata de gaseosa. Se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió un pesado, yo abrí mi fresco e igual agarré una rebanada.

Y entonces nos quedamos en silencio. Me di cuenta de que cada uno estaba perdido en sus cabezas hasta después de un tiempo. Yo ni siquiera había terminado la mitad de mi pizza. Estaba pensando en varias cosas, la universidad, mi trabajo de medio tiempo, mi familia, la pizza, mis amigos, Kendall y James. No podia sacármelos de la cabeza por más que intentara. No odiaba a James, pero otra vez, ¿por qué Kendall? James no sabía que antes me gustaba Kendall, o si sabía, ya lo había olvidado. Kendall es solo un amigo, pero no sé, me siento nervioso por las cosas que podrían pasar mañana.

¿Por qué él? A Jo le gustaba James y a él todavía le gustaba ella, ¿por qué no salían y dejaban a Kendall? Claro... Kendall está enamorado de él. No sé cómo expresar o llamar a cómo me sentía. Estaba nervioso, sí, pero también eran como... unos celos, no quería que James estuviera así con Kendall, pero yo no quería más que ser amigo de él. Me gustaba ser su amigo y no quiero más.

–¿Creés que todavía le guste a Kendall?

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, bajé mi plato y miré a James. –¿Por qué lo dices?

–Yo,– se encogió de hombros –Han pasado casi dos años y medio que no nos hemos visto.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron?

–Hace unos meses. Pero la señora Knight me llamo la semana pasada para preguntarme, otra vez, que cuando iba a venir a Los Ángeles, que Kendall extrañaba verme.

–Oh...

–¿Creés que todavía le guste?

–¡Claro! Eres un chico muy caliente y guapo. Estoy seguro que todavía está enamorado de ti.– me sentía dolido, pero tenía que apoyar a mi amigo, al menos uno de los dos tiene que ser feliz con alguien.

–¿No sabes si ya tuvo pareja en este tiempo?

–Hm...– pensé –Carlos está en su misma universidad, por alguna razón el hockey y las... cosas que estudia los policías están juntos.– reímos –En fin, Carlos dijo que Kendall salió un tiempo con la Jennifer rubia, pero ella era muy, demasiado, posesiva y la terminó. Después salió con una chica llamada Sabrina Palumbo. Pero solo por dos semanas, eso es todo.

–¡Lo sabía!– gritó y empezó a devorar su pizza rápidamente. –¡Ya se olvidó de mí!

–Oye, no, no, no. No te pongas así, James.– puse mi mano en su hombro. –Todavía te recuerda, sino, hubiera pregunto quién era "James Diamond" y no hubiera dicho que sí a la reunión.

–¡Pero han pasado casi 3 años!

–Oye, está bien. Él todavía te recuerda, te lo aseguro, amigo.

–¿Me lo prometes?

–Ah, ¡sí! ¡Te lo prometo! Además, eres la razón de todo esto, no podíamos hacer una reunión sin ti, estaríamos incompletos. Hay que aprovechar esta semana que estás aquí.

–Bien.– sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Hay que hacerlo a lo grande.

–Ese es mi chico. ¿Quieres otra rebanada?

–Sería genial.– reí y me incliné a la mesa de centro. –¿Puedo encender el televisor?

–¡Claro! Busca una película buena.

[…]

–¡Llegamos!– grité mientras me estacionada en el patio de enfrente de Carlos.

Él salió corriendo de la casa gritando de alegría. Sonreí y bajé del carro. Caminamos hasta la casa de Carlos, él corrió velozmente y abrazo fuerte a James, extendió su mano y lo acepté, nos abrazamos fuerte. Hace casi tres años que no estábamos los tres juntos. Nos separamos y Camille corrió y se subió encima de Carlos para abrazarlo, reí y vi salir a Dak, Kendall y Jo de la casa.

–Hey, ¿cómo estás?– dijo James saludando a Jo y besando su mejilla. Se veían felices.

Camille me abrazó. –¡Al fin estamos juntos!– dijo y corrió a abrazar a Jo, se extrañaba tanto. –¿Y Lucy?– preguntó.

–Ella ahora vive en Beverly Hills, en una universidad donde se volvió con las chicas "populares". Causa problemas y nos odia por alguna razón.– contestó Jo. –No le prestes atención.

Me acerqué a Dak y lo abracé. –¿Qué pasa, hombre?– sonreí mientras golpeaba su hombro.

–Tengo hambre, hermano.

Rodé los ojos. –Siempre tienes hambre.– reí. –Es bueno volverte a ver.

–¡Lo es!– me abrazó, dió palmadas en mi hombro y se fue a saludar a James.

Jo se acercó a mí y me dió un gran abrazo tibio. –Hey, Logs.– se separó y me tomó de las manos. –¡Mírate! ¡Te ves genial!– reí, ella siempre tan cariñosa.

–¡Tú te ves hermosa! Me gusta tu nuevo perfume, es bastante agradable.

–Gracias.– sonrió y se alejó de mí.

Me volteé y vi a Kendall y James. Él estaba sobre mi carro, estaba sonrojado y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, estaba nervioso. Me sentía feliz por James, Kendall es un buen tipo. Y se nota que lo quiere, tenía su mano sobre el hombro de James y movía sus dedos lentamente por su piel de forma agradable. Abrazó a James y le sonrió mientras se alejaba de él y... se acercaba a mí.

–Hey, Kindle... y-yo, eh, digo, Kendall...– sentí mis mejillas calentarse como el infierno. Cerré los ojos golpeándome mentalmente. Los abrí cuando escuché una risa suave. Era él sonriéndome con cariño.

Abrió los brazos en forma de abrazo y me sonrió más fuerte que a James. Lo cuál me estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza. Se acercó a mí y abrí los brazos para abrazarlo, pero entonces los bajó.

–No, tú no.– dijo serio.

–Ah...– me corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y mis manos empezaban a sudar. Me sentía como un idiota. Quería encerrarme en el baño y llorar. ¿Por qué creí que iba a ser diferente ahora?

Sonrió y alborotó mi pelo. –Nah, mentira.– dijo y me abrazó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza deteniendo mis ganas de golpearlo por haberme hecho sentir mal. Pero también disfruté el momento. Sentí que se relajaba más y más, no quería alejarse y yo no iba a detenerlo. Me sentía tan mal de ser uno de los más bajos, si no fuera por Carlos, estuviera muerto de miedo y vergüenza, no tengo idea de como debe de sentirse, aunque creo que no le da mucha importancia. Sin embargo, sentía que tenía la estatura perfecta para abrazar a Kendall, podía sentir los latinos de su corazón casi sobre el mío. A regañadientes nos separamos y sonreímos.

–Eres un idiota.– rió más fuerte y puso su mano en mi hombro antes de entrar a la casa con los demás. Éramos los únicos en el patio delantero.

Solté un suspiro y entré. Cerré el portón. Puse mi frente sobre la verja y todo lo que pude pensar fue... por primera vez lo abracé.

[…]

–¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdan la vez que fuimos a la casa de la profesora de inglés el último año para despedirnos!– dijo Jo.

–¡Sí! ¡Tú y Kendall se quedaron afuera de la casa para tomarse fotos!– dijo Carlos y reímos. –¿Quién era el que encendió los juegos artificiales antes de tiempo y casi se quema?

Dak levantó la mano y todos nos agarramos el estómago de tanta risa. Bueno, casi todos. James estaba en la esquina de la banca, junto a la pared. Las chicas estaban sentados en un colchón inflable en el suelo porque dijeron que las sillas de Carlos oían mal y querían más espacio. Nosotros estábamos sentados alrededor de ellas, pero todos teníamos el televisor de Carlos al frente para la película.

James seguía en su "faceta" de chico "tímido". No comía casi nada, solo una papita frita y medio vaso de fresco, decía que estaba a dieta, a dieta y ayer casi se comió toda la pizza familiar. Huía siempre que podía con Carlos cuando iba a cocina a traer comida. No hablaba casi nada. Mi lado lógico decía que estaba nervioso por tener a sus dos "crushes" o "enamorados" en el mismo lugar.

Estamos en el patio trasero de Carlos y como dije antes, este lugar era enorme. Eran como para dos piscinas grandes, pero el usaba el espacio para una casa del árbol vieja en un gran árbol al fondo, un columpio, sube-y-baja, tobogán y otro columpio, también hacía otro árbol grande donde había una hamaca amarrada con él y un lado de la casa, y y también una casa de manera con su propio jardín para su perra Perlita. Eso sin mencionar el espacio para tender la ropa, su jardín y un lugar en el medio para hacer algo.

–¿Quieren jugar algo?– preguntó Carlos que estaba sentado junto a Kendall. Cuando volteé a ver a Carlos, Kendall me estaba viendo.

No sé qué era más raro, James tan "enamorado" o "confundido" que lo habían puesto nervioso y tímido, o que Kendall me estuviera viendo más de la cuenta y que aprovechara los momentos "casuales" para poner su mano sobre mi hombro o preguntarme cosas solo a mí. Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. Sí, eso debe ser.

–Claro.– dijo Camille encogiéndose se hombros. –¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Hm... ¿Se acuerdan cuando jugábamos Twister aquí después de las clases?

–¡Sí! ¡Es una buena idea!– gritó Jo emocionada.

–¿Lo hacemos igual que antes? ¿Con el reto de la salsa picante?– preguntó Dak.

–¡Sí!– gritamos todos menos James. Él solo sonrió.

–¡Genial!– Carlos se levantó de su asiento. –Acompáñame Logie.– asentí parándome y esperándolo cerca de la mesa de comida, escuché un grito diminuto y me volteé a verlo. James le había enterrado sus uñas en el brazo de Carlos. Le susurró algo en el oído. –Creo que mejor voy con James.

–De acuerdo.– sonrió nervioso y pasaron junto a mí hacía la "biblioteca" de Carlos.

–James está raro.– escuché a Dak decirme mientras buscaba un bocadillo en la mesa.

–Lo sé.– aproveché y también busqué un bocadillo.

Dak puso una mano en mi cintura llamando mi atención (siempre hacía eso para que le pusieron atención, sabía que me molestaba mucho), se acercó a mí oreja. –¿Crees que sea por Jo? ¿Sabes algo?

–La verdad es...

–¡H-hey, Logan!– me volteé a ver a Kendall. –¿Quedan refrescos?

–Hm, sí. ¿Quieres uno?

–Oh, no. Solo quería saber.– sonrió y entonces asentí confundido.

–Kendall también está raro.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.– reímos entonces se alejó de la mesa, no sin antes darme una palmada en la nalga. –¡Hey!– le di una patada y reímos más. Él siguió caminando a su lugar junto a los demás. Todos estaban hablando sobre no sé qué y riendo como locos, todos menos Kendall. Él estaba viéndome, movió la cabeza cuando lo atrapé mirándome.

Fruncí el ceño confundido y volví a la cabeza a la sala, donde venían James y Carlos con el Twister.

[…]

–¡Pie izquierdo en rojo!– grité y Dak, Jo, Camille y Kendall hicieron lo que dije.

–Mira esto.– dijo Carlos a mi lado. –¡Pie derecho en verde!– todos cambiaron de posición haciendo que soltaran quejidos de dolor y quejas. Jo estaba casi encima de Kendall y cuando estaba cambiando de posición, su trasero chocó con la cara de Kendall haciendo que se cayera.

James (que estaba en el mismo rincón de las sillas) se rió bajo mientras que Kendall y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la risa. Me agaché al suelo y agarré mi estómago de la risa. Él intentó tapar su boca para callarse, pero no pudo. Todos nos quedan viendo como raros.

–¡¿Viste eso?!– me gritó Kendall todavía riendo.

–¡Sí!– no podía parar de reír, ¡lo hubieran visto ustedes! –¡Pasó en cámara lenta!– me senté junto a un árbol e intenté controlar mi risa.

Carlos se sentó en la hamaca y siguió diciendo los "pasos" o esas cosas del Twister. Le di la ruleta y me senté junto a él, ví por un momento a Kendall mirándome otra vez, volteé a ver a James y él estaba viendo a Kendall. ¿Cómo debería sentirme en este momento?

A pesar de las miradas y cosas. No me sentía nervioso ni nada. Estaba normal, ya había aceptado que probablemente pasaría algo entre Kendall y James y me divertía haciendo bromas o hablando de cosas con Kendall. Era genial ser amigos.

Volví a ver a los chicos y una brisa sopló haciéndome estornudar y cuando lo hice, la hamaca se rompió, y adivinen entre Carlos y yo, ¿quién se llevó la peor parte? Sep, yo, porque yo estaba más alto.

–¡Kendall perdió!– gritó Jo.

Me levanté y ayudé a Carlos, me dolía el trasero. –¡No es justo! ¡No puse atención! ¡Estaba viendo a Logan y Carlos!

–¡Perdiste, Knight!

Se levantó del juego y agarró sus zapatos. –¡Igual estaba adolorido!– caminó donde nosotros y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. –¿Están bien?– dijo mirándome, después a Carlos y otra vez a mí.

–Todo bien.

Jugamos, mejor dicho jugaron, tres veces más. Solo James y yo no nos metimos al juego, él por eso de su "timidez" y yo porque nunca aprendí bien eso de "izquierda y derecha" completamente bien y me daba vergüenza equivocarme o tardar en hacerlo. Al final Dak ganó invicto y todos los demás tuvieron que tomar una cucharada de salsa picante. Kendall salió corriendo a la cocina para calmar lo picante. A mí me dió ganas de vomitar ver a todos comer eso, nunca me gustó y el olor me revolvía el estómago.

Fui al baño a intentar controlarme. Me lavé la cara y tomé bastante agua, de una vez aproveché para orinar. Cuando salí volví al patio trasero, cuando iba por la sala ví a Kendall entrar, parecía molesto o pensativo, ni siquiera me miró o algo, solo pasó junto a mí caminando a la cocina. Tal vez fue el chile otra vez.

[…]

–Logan.– volteé hacia la izquierda donde estaba Kendall sentado solo. Los demás estaban terminando de preparar las cosas para ver una película.

–¿Sí?

–Vi las cosas que subes y compartes sobre la música electrónica. ¿Puedo ver tus canciones?– dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban.

–Claro. También tengo algunas mezclas que hice hace un tiempo, según yo, quedaron bien.– sonreí mientras buscaba mi celular en mi bolsillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselo, todos volvieron y Jo se sentó entre nosotros. Guardé el celular y me acomodé mejor.

–¡Tiempo de película!– gritó Carlos.

Después de unos 15 minutos de verla. Esta película me parecía... loca. Me sentía muy sonrojado y tenía miedo de tener un problema en este lugar. Me excusé unas veces para traer más palomitas y calmarme. Conseguí estar mejor, pero no sabía si iba a poner aguantar más. –¡¿Qué clase de película es esa?!– grité derramando palomitas en el cabello de Camille.

–Por algo dice "mayores de 18 años".– afirmó Jo.

Estábamos así: Carlos, Dak, Kendall, Jo y yo en los sillones, Camille estaba sentada en el colchón inflable. James estaban en un rincón de la mesa de bocadillos mirándonos, más a Kendall y Jo. Estábamos viendo una película que trajo Dak llamada "Sausague Party"... Y creí que las películas porno de Kendall eran demasiado, y entonces Dak trae esto.

–No es necesario resaltar que esta película tiene demasiadas cosas de doble sentido.– dijo Dak.

–¿Por qué tienes esto?– pregunté, él solo se encogió de hombros sin quitar la mirada del tele.

Como Dak estaba junto a Kendall, aproveché para darle una ojeada. Estaba viendo la película como si estuviera dentro de ella y se identificara con un personaje ¡o saber qué putas estaba pasando por su pervertida mente! Negué con la cabeza, agarré palomitas del tarro que tenía Jo y volví a ver esta rara película. Sentí que alguien me veía, volteé a la izquierda y Kendall apartó rápidamente la mirada hacia la pantalla. Ví a la derecha y estaba James mirando a Kendall.

–Oye, James. Ven acá.– señale a la silla que había traído desde el comedor solo para él. –Te hice un campo.– negó con la cabeza y vio a otro lado. Volteé y Jo estaba viéndolo.

–Ven, Jamie. No estés tan solo. ¿Quieres palomitas?– Jo alzó el tarro hacía él. James se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. –Bien,– dijo Jo triste –pero cuando te vuelva a preguntar espero un sí.– dijo sonriendo y Kendall estiró la mano hacia el tarro, pero entonces Jo lo alejó, Kendall me miró y después a Jo, empezaron a pelear por el tarro.

–Oye, Carlos.– dije –¿No tienes algún otro juego? Esta película está muy rara.

–Yo...

–¿Qué tiene de malo?– dijo Dak interrumpiendo a Carlos.

–¿Quién se habría puesto frente a su computadora a pensar sobre crear alguna nueva película y dijo "oh, voy a hacer una película sobre comida de un supermercado, el principal será una salchicha y su coestrella será un pan de hot dog, la película solo tendrá mensajes sexsosos e imágenes de sexo"?– dije.

Camille rió. –Lo dices como si no vimos American Pie antes.

–Ese no es el punto.

–Ah, bueno. Tengo un juego de Scrabble en la biblioteca. Podemos jugar, también no quiero ver la película.– dijo Carlos al fin.

–¿Quién más se une?– sonreí mientras todos terminaron levantando la mano. Todos menos James. –¡James, vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas!– se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, si él no viene, vamos a tener que ir donde él.– dijo Kendall sonriéndome.

–¡Sí!– dieron. Fuimos donde donde él y Carlos y yo apartamos los bocadillos, la película seguía sonando de fondo aunque algunas veces era reemplazado por la risa de todos, hasta la pequeña risilla de James, quién no quiso jugar. De nuevo.

Seguimos jugando por una media hora más. Hicimos reírlo unas veces. Hicimos grupos de tres y nos pusimos a hacer retos, Kendall, Jo y Dak contra Carlos, Camille y yo. Estábamos empatados y entonces teníamos que averiguarlo algo para ver quién ganaba. Jo, Dak y Kendall tenían que hacer un dibujo con los ojos cerrados de un disfraz lo que les gustaría ponerse para Halloween. Pero eran dibujos tan raros que no se entendían.

–Esto es un Pikachu.– dijo Jo riendo.

–Creí que mi mono iba a salir mejor.– rió Dak y pasó el dibujo para verlo todos.

–Mira.– me dijo Kendall enseñándome su dibujo.

–¿Qué...?

–¡Es una salchicha!

–Creo que la película te afectó.– rió y le pasó el dibujo a los demás.

–¡Voy a hacerme pintora!– dijo Jo.

–Mucho mejor que Picasso.– Dak dijo con sarcasmo.

–¿Quién quiere mi salchicha?– dijo Kendall riéndose. –¡Logan! ¿Quieres mi salchicha?– negué y aparté la mirada. Creo que esa película me está afectando ahora. Voy a hacer que no escuché nada.

–¡Hey!– gritó Camille. –¡Vean la película!– todos votemos y estaban dando la última escena. Estaba por terminar, pero terminó como una locura.

–¡Esto es increíble!– gritó Kendall riendo.

Están todos en la película teniendo sexo. Era una locura. Se escuchan gemidos y gritos. Habían tanto parejas hetero como gays. Habían orgías, trios, blowjobs y muchas cosas locas. Algunas censuradas. Otras... para nada...

–¡¿Qué clase de final es ese?!

–Ay, vamos Logie. Relájate.– dijo Dak.

Rodé los ojos. –Logan, ¿me enseñas ahora sí tus mezclas?– escuché desde mi lado. Estaba Kendall parado junto a mí. –Supongo que está bien.– me senté en una banca cerca del jardín, él se sentó conmigo. Saqué mi celular y entré en la música, se lo enseñé y empezó a ver, le dió play a algunas canciones.

–Demonios. ¿Cuántas canciones tienes? ¡¿300?!– preguntó sorprendido.

–Antes tenía más.– dije tímido. –En verdad me encanta este tipo de música. Es como... wow, te hace olvidar las malas cosas y te hace sentir bien. ¿No lo crees?– estornudé, pero por suerte tenía un pañuelo para tapar mi boca en caso de eso.

–Salud, y– Levantó la mirada y me sonrió. –estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.– volvió al celular y dio play a in remix que hice y sonrió después de un tiempo. –Oye, esto es increíble. Suena tan bien. Tienes mucho talento para esto. Es... wow...

Reí entre dientes. –Gracias, y gracias por decir eso. Mis amigos de la universidad no les gusta la electrónica entonces solo dicen que es un montón de ruido.

–Soy unos idiotas. ¡Esto suena asombro!– sonreí. Volví a estornudar, sentí mi cabeza dando vueltas. –Salud.

–Gracias. Creo que ya debería irme. El sereno me está haciendo mal.

–Oh...– me entregó el celular. –Espero poder escuchar más de tus mezclas pronto.

–De acuerdo.– sonreí. Ví pasar a Camille en dirección a la cocina, le hablé antes de que entrara. –Oye, Camille.– se detuvo y volteó. ¿A qué hora te vas?

–Hm, a la otra que tú te vayas, Logan.

–Ya me voy. Me estoy empezando a sentir enfermo.

–Oh, bueno, entonces vámonos ya.

Asentí. Me acerqué Carlos y le susurré. –Camille y yo ya nos vamos.

Hizo puchero y ojos de cachorro. –¿No pueden quedarse más tiempo?

–Son las 9 de la noche y me estoy empezando a sentir enfermo. Voy a ir a casa ya.

–Está bien. ¿No quieren llevarse algún pedazo más de pizza? Todavía queda una caja.

–Estaría bien.– Carlos asintió y fue a la cocina.

–Oye, Logan.– sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volteé, aunque ya sabía quién era. –¿Ya se van?

–Sí.

–Oh, entonces creo que nosotros también.

–¿Por qué? Ustedes viven más cerca de Carlos, pueden irse más tarde.

–Oh, bueno, sí. Pero tengo sueño y no quiero conducir la motocicleta durmiéndome, es mejor ya antes de estrellarnos.– rió.

Sonreí. –Supongo que sí. Está bien.

–Sí. Bien.– nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, hasta que Carlos llegó con una caja pequeña.

–Aquí hay tres rebanadas para cada uno.

–Gracia.

–Está bien.

–Hey, Logan. ¿Puedes darme un aventón?– preguntó Dak.

–Claro.– dije –Oye, James.– me volteé a verlo. –¿Sacaste tus maletas de la cajuela?

–Sí. Están en el cuarto de Carlos.– James se quedará con él está noche. ¿Ven que les dije que nunca estube muy unido a James?

[…]

–Fue divertido.– le dije a Camille mientras abría el carro.

–¡Sí! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido!

–De hecho.– sonreí.

Me volteé hacía la entra cuando escuché una moto. Kendall y Jo se pusieron los cascos y arrancaron. Miré confundido y volteé hacia la puerta principal, James y Carlos entraron y cerraron a la puerta.

–Ok, esa fue la peor despedida. Ni siquiera nos despedimos.– dije entrando a mi carro.

–De hecho.– Camille se sentó junto a mí y Dak en los asientos de atrás.

Arranqué el carro y salí hasta la carretera donde estaba esperando que los demás autos dejaran un espacio o se detuviera para poder pasar y subir. Kendall y Jo están en la misma situación.

Mi celular empezó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolsa trasera y contesté la llamada. Cortaron. Fruncí el ceño y lo guarde. Volvió a sonar. Lo agarré y contesté pero volvió a pasar lo mismo.

–Logan, mira.– Camille llamo mi atención haciendo que viera por su ventana. Estaba Kendall tecleando la pantalla de su celular, tenía las mejillas rojas y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

–¡Adiós, chicos!– nos gritó Jo con una sonrisa.

Me despedí con la mano y sonreí. Camille y Dak hicieron los mismos, pero Camille le contestó "¡te veo pronto!". Kendall se volteó hacia nosotros y casi bota su celular del susto. –¿Crees que Kendall fue el que me llamó?– le susurré a Camille.

–No tengo duda.

Volvía a ver a Kendall, guardó su celular y se preparó para arrancar. Jo se sujetó de él y entonces solo se fueron. Nunca me dijo adiós, pero tal vez... me llamaba para hacerlo. O tal vez no era él. La llamada era de un nuevo privado, no podía ver el número, solo aparecía "Número Privado. Desconocido". Él nunca me había llamado así que no sabía si tenía número privado o no.

Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. Solo somos amigos. Y estoy feliz así. Probablemente estaba muy ocupado o... ¡Claro! ¡Tenía sueño! Puede que se equivocó de número, o no se despidió porque estaba cansado. Quizá y ni siquiera fue él el que me llamó. Kendall tenía sueño. Eso era solo lo que pasaba.

[…]

Me desperté a las 2.53am. Apenas llegué a casa, me quité los zapatos y me lancé a la cama. Me había quedado dormido. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsa del pantalón. Lo saqué y vi que tenía 69 mensajes en el grupo de WhatsApp que tenía con James y Carlos y 3 de ¿Kendall?

Los de James y Carlos hablan sobre ir a la feria mañana con los chicos. Pasar todo el día divirtiéndonos juntos. Me sonaba una buena idea, pero me sentía cansado todavía como para levantarme y alistarme a las 7 de la mañana. Querían que desayunaramos todos juntos en el café del tío de Carlos. Pensé en que contestarles mientras abría la conversación de Kendall.

«¡Hey, Logie!» 2.50

«¿Van a hacer algo mañana? Podemos salir.» 2.51

«Espero veas esto antes de las 8 de la mañana.» 2.53

Escribí:

«¡Hey, Ken!»

«Los chicos estaban planeando pasar el día juntos, ir a la feria y así.»

Me contestó en unos segundos:

«¿Vas?»

«No lo sé. Estoy cansado.»

«¡Vamos, Logan! ¡Será divertido!»

Pensé por un tiempo. Esta puede ser mi segunda oportunidad de pasar tiempo con los chicos y observar más lo extraño que se comportaba Kendall. Además, tengo que aprovechar mis dos semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a entrar a clases. Tenía que divertirme un poco y que mejor que con mis mejores amigos.

«De acuerdo. Te avisaré más sobre los planes»

«¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Logan!»

«Está bien.» No pude evitar sonreí.

No importa lo extraño que actúe, o que esté enamorado de James, o todo el tiempo que hayamos estado sin vernos. Dak, Camille, Jo, James, Carlos, él y yo, todos nosotros éramos amigos y siempre lo íbamos a ser. Me había dejado de hacer iluciones de un futuro junto a Kendall hace años, estaba bien que James esté con alguien que sé que realmente lo va a amar por lo que es, y estaba feliz de que ese alguien fuera Kendall. Hacían buena pareja y como mejor amigo de James, tenía que apoyarlo.

Siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, porque lo malo siempre está ahí y solo quiere hacernos sentir destrozados. No le doy casi nada de importancia a lo negativo. Y lo mejor de hoy, de todo esto, es que tengo amigos increíbles y que al fin pude mejorar mi relación con Kendall.

* * *

¡Esto fue todo! ¿Qué les pareció? .D


End file.
